National Alliance Party
The Nation Alliance party was a political party in the Imperial Commonwealth of Narikaton and Darnussia which was active between the years of 3639 till 3661. HISTORY The party emerged from the ideas of one man, Dolf Van Sstaufenberg who stood for both private and goverment owend companys with the idea being that at least one goverment owned enterprise extisted in the markets for the lower classes while selling the other enterprises to the highest bidders but with guidelines in place to keep prices and any activicty fair for the citizens. Dolf Van Sstaufenberg wrote many books and star on shows on this idea and around May 3639 N.A.P was formed, by his order the position of Leiter (leader) was given to Karl Lexikon who is in charge of N.A.P and its politics and bill proposes/ other duties. Under Karl Lexikon The December 3640 elections were a flop, wining +0.04 of the votes and not gaining a single seat the elections where going to be hard then frist thought with the commonwealth with parties that had longer histroys and no way of gaining any ground with the majority, Karl gain a alliance with the communist party. This allainace grew with another two new parties joining the nation soon after. elections of February 3642 gain a slight improvement of just +3.83 gaining 11 seats with the new allainace in toe a early election of February 3644 saw another increase wining +8.76 gaining +27 seats in goverment. with the increase of the seats in goverment and the goverment in power now being those that where left out of it no real actions where taked the views of wach party was different with bills being shot down and only the least important being decioned on, all this took over karl health and in 3639-3648 he stepped down over health reasons his remaining year and months of leiter would be served by a vote in by the members, the vote in was taked quicky by karls board of advisors and Anna-May Lexikon was voted in, the wife of the presivoes Leitier. Under Anna-May Lexikon The elections of February 3648 saw losing 3 seats but no change in goverment happen, after a year and a month in to her term group other members within the party claimed that her position was only achieved through her marriage to the perverse leiter and rally votes from his backers and with no warning for other candidates to step forward, she refuse these claims and within a speech she said "our party members need to unity together for the people, I have been voted to be the voice of our party so listen united together we are stronger for the people" she promised for a more warning for the voting of leither but she will see her term through in her speech to N.A.P. The group against gathered more members now called Sozialistischenation workers voie against group in short SN'VAG or SN with Iosif-Hans Drexler Has Leitwolf of SN spoke out "being united together under a Leiter that doesn't listen to its party that does little in the politics circle that is only a voice of her husbands without her own mind being feed by those wanting to keep power. This isn't a stronger party its a weak party with a plaster trying to fill in the holes of your politics while your house is falling around you. Now Listen to me as you put it, you are as corrupt as those you deem are You arent the voice of N.A.P but the voice of a child being told no so no to you no to your backers views no to uniting with you" Anna-May Lexikon demand the members to be kicked out nearly all N.A.P members walked out the days to follow saw brawls in the HQ and speeches from both sides the SN'VAG holding protest wearing black shirts (the party colour) held an vote that saw Iosif-Hans Drexler was voted has Leiter on the same night the Lexikon family and its supporters disappeared a few documents where recieved but later lost that were collected by the police the only surving piece of these documents is the title The Night of the dark shadow, many memebers speeches talked of the night of the dark shadow and how it was lifted by Iosif. Under Iosif-Hans Drexler Iosif first bussiness was changing the role of the Sozialistischenation Workers voie Against Group (NS'VAG) or (NS) it's new duties include information to the public while gathering views from them. Contact With N.A.P members with there views any concerns. Helping out in any way in communitys. Holding Members events and few public ones to include them in the fold. This is overseen by The Oberhaup Schriftfyhrer acting on byhalf of The Leitwolf which he still held the tile of has well as Leitier of the party. The elections of February 3652 saw a rise in voters in +1.01 gaining back the lost 3 seats from before, iosif started to work on the remoulding of the partys plans he created an youth organization for children age 8-14 was set up in 3654 called Narikaton-Darnussia Alliance Jungvolk. he started to go to Holy Luthori Empire seeing the country in bits after the goverment left he bump in to a party that were campaing and soon gained a new alliance with that they named they selfes the new luthori peoples movement, he seted up an agrement after listening to how they were terid of the old ways of the old goverment, the party remolded the country on the commonwealth allowing free trade of people and and influx of Darnussi and Nariki to the country, soon the langaue of the two nations in luthori was authoried as offical with all citizens in the country having to speak Luthorian has a first lanague or 2nd and the choice of Darnus or Narik has the other. as isoif set up his plans to make a great union from both countries has one with each country keeping there documarcy right of there own goverment for they lands but the budget of both countries pulled togther and armed forces and police other services all unitying togther as one, the secound step of creating a union goverment that were to have a panel of each party from countries and both leaders to agreed on any laws etc that need seeing to on the union these laws would inculded human rights and any budget concerons etc and to agreed on new laws that would improve the union to be fairer for everyone. isoif was call the union the greater reich and renaming the commonwealth to reich of Narikaton and Darnussia. with the sturcte in place and luthori changing isoif started to make deals with each party on various things to get the reich of the ground but with his main attention on this has the goverment in charge wasnt really talking many leaving it the votes of the paarty tuble but isoif continue to build bridges. with luthori citzen settled in and happy with there goverment and only thing left behind was the od king to be change and replaced with the Narikaton and Darnussia king iosif was keeping to himself that he wanted darnius realtive to take both crowns, he was a symbol a line of family that created a nation and now is the symbol of a new supernation that was going to be fair and equal and powerfully enought to defend and boom. on a journey back from luthori he never returned and the peoples movement party soon disapper and the luthori king was left in charge he held a speech about the party taking a step down the king keep the changes of luthori in places and he remained the only royal. with the reich not created in still in the protocols of luthori so to many parades from citizen the king should be replaced these have had massive turn outs and a survey came back with the results that king to be replaced and the reich to be esbiliabment but the protest where soon swashed by police and the turn outs got less and less as the pessure of goverment loomed. Category:Political parties in Narikaton and Darnussia